Wireless networks such as wireless Local Area Networks (“LANs”) have some advantages over wired networks. One advantage is convenience. Computers and other electronic devices capable of connecting to a wireless LAN are not limited by the location and length of a network cable, and can therefore be used anywhere within the range of the wireless access points. Further, it is possible to roam between access points without interruptions to connectivity. Further, the amount of effort required for installation of a wireless LAN is generally less than for a wired LAN. However, wireless LANs have some limitations.
One limitation of wireless LANs is the ability to support a high density of wireless user devices, i.e., stations, without significant degradation of data rates. Each access point has a finite bandwidth capability which is shared among the stations connected with that access point. Consequently, connecting stations with an access point in sufficient numbers will degrade the data rates available to all stations. It is possible to overcome this problem by simply increasing the number of access points and deploying the access points in greater density. This technique requires use of different frequencies so that interference between access points is mitigated. However, only a relatively small number of channels are available for use by wireless LANs per rules set by government regulatory agencies in order to avoid interference with other types of devices. In at least some countries the number of available channels is insufficient to support deployment of access points in sufficient non-overlapping density to meet consumer needs.